Love Is A Doubt
by AlexLoneWolf
Summary: There is a new student in mac's school, mac starts out in love with her. He thought to be her boyfriend or just friend, but thats not all bloo has a crush on someone too. How will they get out of this love maddness?
1. Chapter 1

Love is a doubt

Mac was walking down the street, he had a great time at fosters but that day was sick. He was heading for his apartment. "How was school honey?" His mom said. "It was alright." Mac said. At dinner Mac sat down on his chair, smelling the macaroni and cheese flowing through the air. Terrance went by. "Hey Mac don't you know that you're food!" He laughed. "Oh shut up."

Mac said. "You're so stupid you don't even have a girlfriend." Mac made a Raspberry. "Why you little…"

"Now, now kids behave." His mom put down the dinner. Mac went to his room. "Stupid kid." Terrance said.

The next morning, his mom dropped him after school. "Have a nice day at school." His mom said. "You too." He stepped through the doors. He had made it to his class early. They were kids chatting about

everything. A few minutes later… the teacher stepped in.

"Guess what kids? We have a new student." The teacher said.

Out came a blaze through the teacher's legs.

"Please don't be shy, introduce yourself to the class. She slowly stepped front of the desk.

"H…h…hi my…my name is Stacy and… and I like to be everyone's friend." With a gleam in Mac's eye he started staring at her. She was Mac's age and had yellow straight hair with blue eyes. "Thank you Stacy please take a seat next to…. Mac please. She stepped to the empty desk.

"Hi" She said.

Mac blushed. "Hi"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Mac was nervous he couldn't take the look of her. "Now let's begin class please." The teacher said. Mac looked at Stacey most of class time. She was so pretty he couldn't help it. The bell rang. Time for lunch!

Mac sat in the fourth table eating his sandwich. Stacey joined him.

"Hi!" Stacey said.

"Want to be my friend?"

"Sure"

"Thanks you're my first friend I ever had."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're my first friend too except for bloo."

"Who's bloo?"

"He's my imaginary friend"

"Cool" Stacey said.

"Do you have an imaginary friend?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I do she's in Foster's home for imaginary friends"

"Cool that's where my imaginary friend is too." Mac said.

They had enjoyed lunch together. After school Mac kinda got over the love business but was still in love with her. Stacey popped up "hi." "Hi" Mac said. "Where are your heading to?" Stacey asked. "Foster's home for imaginary friends." Mac said. "Cool can I go there too?" Mac agreed. They went to fosters.

"Hi were you been?" Bloo said at the front door. "And who's this?"

"This is Stacey my friend she's new at my school." Mac said, "She says she has an imaginary friend here too."

"Cool come on in" Bloo said.

"Where's your imaginary friend?" Mac asked.

Stacey thought. "Over there!" Mac and bloo looked the direction Stacey was pointing, there was a pink yellow hair imaginary friend. Bloo started the same way as Mac did. Okay then at Foster's they had a hard time handling with love.

It was 8:00 already Stacey went home and Mac had to go too. "_Well that was a wonderful day." _Mac thought. He opened the front door. "So how was your date?" Terrance acted romantic. "What the heck are you talking about?" Mac asked.

"You were with your girlfriend outside." Terrance started teasing Mac. "You know what Terrance at least I have a girlfriend and you don't!" Mac shut the door loud and went to bed.

Mac dreamed.

Words went across him.

_Stacey…girlfriend…must…. Not…no._

The next morning Mac got dressed for school. "Are you ready honey?" His mother asked. "Yes mom." Mac replied. He headed for the car. He arrived to school time. All was usual. School was same as yesterday.

After school Mac went to Foster's alone this time.

"Hey mac" Bloo said.

"Hey Bloo" Mac said.

"Do you want to play any video games?" Bloo asked.

"Not today" mac said." "Hey I know let's play a trick on my brother."

"Who's that?"

"Don't you remember?"

Blue shrugged.

"Terrance?"

"Oh yea I forgot about him. Lets do it then."

Bloo and mac clapped hands. Mac whispered the plan to bloo. They got the supplies. They made a teenager made out of cardboard. They got a camera and paper and pencil.

What do you think they are going to? Your about to find out.

They wrote a note and putted under Terrance door. They putted the cardboard teenager in front of the door and set the camera into position. Terrance opened his door and looked at the note he opened. It said:

Terrance you're the hottest boy in school. You are so smart and lovely meet me in front of the house of imaginary friends.

Love your secret admire

"Cool!" Terrance shouted. He headed for Foster's home for imaginary friends. He found her and was so stupid that he didn't realize it was actually fake. Terrance was slowly going to kiss her until CLICK!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bloo and Mac laughed crazy. They couldn't take the funny in their faces. "Hey!" Terrance yelled. "That's not funny!" "Could you believe the look on his face?"

Bloo shouted. "He acted he really had a girlfriend." "Yeah!" Mac agreed. "ERRRRRRGH!" Terrance went home angry. Bloo and Mac were laughing until BOOM! It was raining. "You better get back to the house and I got to go too." Mac said. "See ya." Bloo said.

Mac headed home. Terrance was in his room watching t.v acting like nothing happened.

"I'm back mom!" Mac shouted

"Ok honey" His mom said.

Mac ate cereal and read a book for a while. Then he started watching T.V. Mac thought of Stacey. Maybe they will be friends. Just friends forever. He still wondered. To be her boyfriend or just friend? Mac thought about it and fell asleep.

They next day he arrived at school again.

As always the children in there were always talking. Stacey had came in after Mac.

"Hi Mac!"

"Hi."

"There is always a lot of talking huh?"

"Yep."

"Yea sometimes it gets annoying."

"The teacher is coming in about 15 minutes."

"I guess we should just study for the pop quiz today."

"Yea, sure."

Mac and Stacey studied for the pop quiz. After 15 minutes, the teacher came in. "Please quiet down children I have an announcement to make we will be leaving early, instead of 3:00 we will be leaving at 1:30." "YAY!"

"But now we will take up pop quiz then do a lesson and after that was will eat lunch then go home."

The teacher handed out the papers "You may begin… now." The students started working in the paper.

"Hey Mac can you lend me a pencil?" Stacey asked.

"Sure" Mac said. He lend a pencil to Stacey. Stacey thanked Mac. The students finished and teacher picked up tests. So then a little while later he gave the tests back. Mac and Stacey had gotten A+. So then the teacher spoke the whole lesson.

Mac and Stacey had a fun time talking to each other.

It was time to go home. Stacey and Mac both said goodbye to each other. Mac dropped by to Foster's and took more time. This time he played video games with bloo.

It was late with a very interesting journey ahead Mac had made it to his home to eat dinner. He fell sleepy and went to sleep.

The next morning he had made his choice.


	2. An unusual surprise

**I'm really sorry guys to kept you waiting so I brought this new chapter just for you enjoy!**

An unusual surprise.

Mac made his choice. He chose just to be her friend. There was no point in being her boyfriend. He rather be her friend. That way it would be easier for him. Off he went to school! When he arrived there was a problem… STACEY WASN'T THERE!

"_Stacey?" Mac thought._

He didn't find her anywhere. _"Must be sick"_

Well then Mac manage not getting mad at Stacey. IT wouldn't be fair to be mad at someone who's very sick or maybe worse. So then Mac got out the front doors of school hearing kids screaming about the week. He passed by the schoolyard and entered Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends. Mac knocked on the door and out came bloo.

"Hey bloo have you seen Stacey today?"

"Nope sorry I haven't seen her."

Mac came in and noticed something,

"Hey why she cryin?"

"I don't know she started crying after she talked in the phone. She must have been sad that someone one could have dumped her or hurt her feelings."

"Hmm, I think something wrong is going around her and I'm going to find out."

That night after leaving fosters Mac went to his room and had studied to find what wrong with Bloo's friend. Mac suddenly felt sleepy rolling his head then fell to his bed.

(……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. whe… where am I? Mac floated around nowhere then appeared at the memory where Stacey and Mac were.

Begin of flashback:

"_Hi!" _

"_Want to be my friend?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Thanks you're my first friend I ever had."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You're my first friend too except for bloo."_

"_Who's bloo?"_

"_He's my imaginary friend"_

"_Cool"_

"_Do you have an imaginary friend?" _

"_Yes, I do she's in Foster's home for imaginary friends"_

"_Cool that's where my imaginary friend is too."_

_End of flash back._

Mac was floating until he fell ground was below. Just before he hit the ground he woke up.

He saw the clock it was 7:45. "Oh my gosh I'm going to be late!" He got dressed did all he chores and ate breakfast. He had gone to his mom's car to drop him off and looked at the clock "8:00" _"just in time"_.

"Bye mom" His mom waved her hand and drove off.

Mac had went inside the school and into classroom and notice Stacey wasn't there either.

At lunch time kids were making fun of Mac sitting in the other side of the table. After school everybody pushed Mac to get out the front doors. Mac fell "Ouch!" He had caught himself bleeding. "Aw man."

He went to fosters and Bloo came out "Oh my gosh Mac your bleeding! Stay here I'll be back." Bloo returned with a package with bandages "Here."

"Bloo I don't need all of them."

"Your right I'll get more."

Mac frowned.

That night Mac dreamed again.

"MAC HEY MAC" Someone had shouted. It…It was Stacey. "Stacey?" Mac saw here coming then faded slowly. "NO!" (Not really dramatic) He woke up.

In the morning Mac went to school as always. And she wasn't there again.

Day after day after day after day after day after day. Night after night after night after night after night after night. Mac began worrying.

That morning Mac woke up he got dressed did his chores and ate breakfast. His mom dropped him at school. Mac opened the doors to the class and saw she wasn't again. _"Aw come on Stacey its been 3 weeks already."_

Then the answer to he question. Boys were whispering to each other.

"I know its bad her mom had cried for weeks."

"What are you guys talking about." Mac asked.

"Stacey" The boys replied.

"What about her?"

The boys whispered to Mac.

"What!"

"She's dead Mac, she's dead."


	3. The Ending

**Ok this is for all you guys that wont stop complaining that it was a bad ending and blah blah blah. Yes, It will be short.**

"No…No!" Mac cried out and awoke from sleeping.

"It was all a dream?" Mac said it himself. "Whew…" He swiped his forehead of his sweat.

It was a Saturday morning and Mac was going to fosters since he had no school. Mac ran all the way to fosters and found himself staring at bloo and his mischief in the house.

Bloo went up to Mac starting to bug him, "Hey Mac. Wanna play a game mac? Let's go kill duchess Mac." Mac could just hear blahs, until he just started playing a video game with bloo.

"Geez Mac you seem kinda distracted today. This is the fifteen time I beat at the score. What's up?"

"Well Bloo let me just tell you 4 four words… and four words only… Love is a Doubt!"

The End.

**There ya happy now? Its not a perfect ending but I guess its better than having Chapter 2 as an ending right?**


End file.
